


filth

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Feminization - Kinda, Gags, Humiliation, Jealous people are mean to Gabe, Slurs, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo





	filth

It had been a good day.

The representatives for the Soldier Enhancement Program--the reason Gabriel and everyone else was even here, busting ass in this cramped training facility for a shot at greatness--had been around since dawn, watching everyone as they worked and trained, but they hadn’t been able to leave Gabe alone. As soon as he hit the workout floor they were all over him, wanting his blood type and the measurements of his muscles, bombarding him with questions; by the end of the day, he could say with a fair amount of confidence that he was going to be participating in their program. He heads down to the washracks with a bit more swagger in his step, a knowing, smug smirk plastered on his face--he had been working to get into the army, to perfect himself, since he was a troublemaking kid on the streets of L.A. 

Having all that hard work recognized and pay off into something great--that made it a good day.

But when he steps out of the shower and sees the small group of other cadets there--Kade, Jensen, Davison, all decent guys but now looking anything but, with arms crossed over their chests and still wearing their armor--he has a feeling that’s about to change.

“Here for a shower, guys?” he asks mildly, raising one brow as he grabs for a towel; he runs it through his hair roughly, taking the time to look over all three men carefully. Nothing seems terribly out of place--except for the roll of duct tape hanging off Kade’s belt. “Not to be a smartass, but it’s gonna be a little cramped if all three of you try to get into that one stall.” He pauses, then adds thoughtfully, “A little gay, too.”

They don’t laugh. He doesn’t expect them to.

They aren’t his _friends_ , not really--Gabe doesn’t have many of those anymore--but they have trained together, shed blood and sweat and tears together, and to a point Gabe trusts them. He knows them almost as well as he knows his own family back in California, and after the SEP representatives had been all over Gabe all day long, he expects their bitterness, expects their resentment at not being chosen for the program.

He doesn’t expect a punch to the temple, strong enough to send him crashing to the floor.

The other three immediately descend upon him, like wolves taking to injured prey; half-blinded by the blow to his head, Gabe swats at them weakly, trying to force his heavy limbs to cooperate. Before he can connect with anything, a hand tightens in his hair and smashes his head down against the tile, grinding his face against the floor; his wrists are grabbed and jerked down between his ankles, shoulders protesting the rough treatment his body is still too delirious to fight. 

The rope comes next.

It has to be Kade, tying Gabe up with practiced ease; still reeling from the blow that left him dazed, Gabe’s only half aware of the coarse rope fastening tight from ankle to wrist and wrist to ankle, binding all four joints in a line across the floor. He blearily spreads his knees to keep himself upright, the position forcing his hips up into the air and his shoulders down against the floor, and someone laughs at him, giving his bare ass a hearty slap.

“Look at him--what a slut.” The laugh is Jensen’s, and Gabe snarls weakly in response, blinking and starting to struggle fruitlessly as awareness slowly comes back to him. “Sticking his ass up for us like a girl offering her cunt. Is that what you have, Reyes? A dirty, wet whore cunt?”

“Might as well.” And that voice is Davison’s, barbed and venomous; hands grab at his ass, nails digging into his flesh to spread his cheeks apart and spit on the hole hidden within, making Gabe flinch. “Everyone knows he’s bending this fat ass over for anyone who wants a piece. The way I’ve heard it told, it’s the best pussy on base.”

Jensen laughs, rubbing at the growing bulge in his pants as he gives Gabe an absolutely filthy leer. “Is that how you got the SEP to be so _interested_ in you, huh, whore? Did you promise the reps that they could fuck your little cunt before they turned you into a real man?”

“You know he did. Gabriel Reyes and his slutty pussy,” Kade chuckles, prying open Gabe’s jaws--he resists as much as he can, even though he knows it’s hopeless, even as his mouth is all but wrenched apart. Something warm, soft, and salty-tasting is shoved between his teeth, and before he can spit it out his mouth is snapped closed again, then covered with two wide pieces of duct tape. Kade smiles at him warmly, giving Gabe’s cheek a pat as the other man fitfully snarls and tosses his head. “Girls love cocks, don’t they, Gabe? That’s why I gave you my jockstrap to hang on to. Keep it warm for me, will ya?”

Gabe tries to headbutt him, tries to do _anything_ but sit there and take the abuse, but his bondage makes it all but impossible to move--even the motions of his head don’t have the weight of his body behind them, and as ridiculous as he’s sure he looks, the simple fact that he is trying is enough to keep his mounting sense of helplessness at bay.

For now.

“No...we all know the truth. They’ve giving it to him so they can pay him less,” Jensen sneers, walking behind Gabe to give his vulnerable balls a swift kick; Gabe’s choked moan of pain is muffled by the jockstrap just enough for him to hear Kade’s snide addition of, “Nah, they’re just doing it for the _diversity_. Gotta make sure they get the color card in...little beaner boy from the hood, turned into a hero by Overwatch. How _sweet_.” 

He spits, and Gabe furiously surges up as much as he can when it hits his cheek, sliding down his face hot and wet and disgusting; he snarls behind the makeshift gag and thrashes again, pulling at the restraints holding his wrists down until his shoulders feel like they’re coming apart. Enraged by their ignorance, he fights against the bondage blindly, stopped only by someone’s heavy boot digging painfully into the tender space between his shoulderblades. 

“We could make use of that pretty body before it’s changed, though,” Davison comments thoughtfully, leaning down to grab a fistful of Gabe’s dark curls and jerk his head up, peering at him with a grin. “You’d let us blow off some steam, wouldn’t you, Reyes?”

“He ain’t got a choice,” Kade snaps, squatting down to grab Gabe’s jaw in his hand and force their eyes to meet; Gabe glares at him, eyes narrowed and full of simmering fury, and Kade snorts derisively. “I know you’re full of that Latino fire, _chico_ , but this is how things are going to work. You be a good boy and do what we ask, get out of here with some shame but not a lot of pain. You be a bitch about it, we hurt you, and we hurt you _bad_. Then we go tell everybody exactly what we did to you, and let them take a turn, too.”

Gabe jerks his head free of Kade’s grasp, growling low in his chest--Kade just rolls his eyes, hands already going for his waistband, fumbling impatiently with the buckle of his belt. “You’re a bitch, y’know that? A stupid sack of shit.” He pulls the leather belt free and wraps it around his hand, keeping the gleaming buckle facing out, and gives it a few practice swings through the air; Gabe’s eyes follow the glinting metal, the muscles along his back and shoulders already tensing in preparation for the blows.

He’s not disappointed.

The first lash comes and it feels like he’s been slapped with a branding iron, hit hard enough to split his skin; he bites down on the cloth in his mouth and hates himself for it, eyes screwing shut as Jensen starts to rain down blow after blow upon him, merciless in his lashing. 

Ten strokes in and it’s all Gabe can do to stay quiet and still, trying to take the beating with what he can salvage of his dignity; but by the time _another_ ten blows have landed, each as vicious and heavy as the last, he’s starting to crack. Hunkered down further against the floor in an attempt to escape the pain, each blow draws a choked, pained noise from him, makes him flinch--Kade sneers at him from above, but he finally lets the belt hang freely from his hand, pleased by the bloody welts and lines whipped into Gabe’s dark skin.

“Are you going to behave now?” he asks, nudging at Gabe’s chin with his boot; Gabe turns his head away, delirious with the pain lighting up his back and shoulders like fire but still stubborn, angry enough to not make this easy. Kade snorts as if he was expecting nothing less. 

“Fine. I guess we’ll just have to keep going.” He looks to Jenson, and starts to unbutton his pants. “Did you bring the lube?” Kade’s cock falls into his hand half-hard and flushed as it’s freed, and Gabe growls low and dangerous as he looks between the three men, dread making his stomach tighten into a knot. 

They couldn’t mean to actually do this.

Jenson shucks his own pants off, then fishes around in the back pocket of them until he pulls out two small packets of slick gel. “It’s not much...but it’s all the whore’s gonna get.” His voice is so nonchalant--so careless, as he tosses the pants back down to the floor and tears open a packet with his teeth--like they hadn’t eaten lunch together just yesterday, with Jenson telling Gabe about his two little sisters back in Arkansas. “With how often he takes cock, I doubt he’ll need much prep anyway.” 

Gabe hears Kade snicker, and hisses through his nose as his head is jerked up by a fist in his hair; Kade has settled on his knees in front of Gabe’s face, and the first thing Gabe notices is the small knife in the other man’s hand, blade glinting.

“Listen to me carefully, Reyes,” Kade growls, pressing the tip of the knife to Gabe’s cheek, letting it sink in just a bit deeper with every word he says. “I’m gonna free up your mouth, and then I’m gonna put this fat, sweaty cock right down your throat, and you’re gonna let me.” Before Gabe can try to protest, Kade adds, “And if you don’t, I’m gonna take this knife and I’m gonna cut that pretty face to shreds, then cut out your fucking eyes and fuck the holes. Do you understand me, _chico_?”

Gabe swallows hard, holding Kade’s gaze with a fierce, heated glare as he rages with himself, trying to wrangle his pride under control enough to keep him from getting killed--because he’s stubborn, yes, and he’s determined, still, to come back and make these three fuckers regret ever messing with him. But he’s not stupid enough to piss off someone with a knife against his throat.

He slowly, jerkily nods, and it feels like defeat.

Kade seems to agree. He smirks and slices shallowly down Gabe’s cheek, pulling a startled gasp from him as the knife cuts through tape and skin; trying not to focus on the pain in his face, the blood he can already feel, Gabe spits the now-soaked jockstrap out, snarling his anger.

“Just you fucking wait,” he hisses, voice cracking as Kade slaps the cut with his cock, smearing blood over the flushed shaft with a serene smile. “Just you wait, fuckers, I’ll fucking--”

He’s cut off by Kade’s knife jamming into his mouth, cutting his lips as it wedges his jaw open; a moment later and the fat head of Kade’s cock is butting up there instead, pushing past reluctant lips and against Gabe’s tongue.

“Yeah, Reyes, whatever,” Kade sighs, rolling his hips forward to seat himself more in that warm, wet clutch. “I’m sure you will…”

It takes all of Gabe’s willpower to not bite down.

Instead he closes his eyes and tries to tune out Kade’s victorious crowing, tries to relax his throat enough to allow Kade to fuck into it; but whatever progress he makes is soon ruined by cold, slick fingers nudging clumsily at his hole, shocking him into tightening up and earning a head-turning slap for the way his teeth graze Kade’s cock.

“Mind your teeth, damn you,” Kade snarls, setting the knife aside to grab two handfuls of Gabe’s hair and start viciously pumping his hips; it’s a counterpoint to the two fingers that work into his ass, prying and stretching him too quick, too rough, and Gabe chokes and splutters under the twin sensations, drool starting to leak down his chin. 

Jenson’s cock soon comes to replace his fingers, forcing in and making Gabe’s muscles yield, spreading him open so sharply it makes his eyes water. He and Kade have no rhythm together and it’s jarring, only adding to Gabe’s discomfort as the two make use of his holes however they see fit.

“This ass,” Jenson moans, lying his head back and giving one plush cheek a sharp slap, grinning at the strangled-sounding noise it pulls from Gabe. “Feels just like a pussy...a dirty whore’s pussy, all wet and hungry for it…”

Kade looks up, slightly out of breath from the way his hips piston into Gabe’s slack-jawed mouth, and grins. “Oh yeah? I want a turn. His mouth’s no good--like a loose cunt. Fucker’s too stupid to even suck cock right.”

Gabe tries to tune out their words, tries to distance himself from the whole situation; the way the two men fuck him is painful and humiliating, but if he concentrates, he thinks he can handle it.

Then something touches at his chest, and he remembers there’s a _third_.

“You guys keep going on and on about cunts,” Davison murmurs, and Gabe looks over just in time to see Davison kneeling beside his chest, cock out and flushed against his belly. He reaches under Gabe and touches at one of the hard nipples, fingertips feeling thoughtfully over the barbell pierced through it, making Gabe choke on the cock pummeling his throat. “But everyone knows that the best part of a bitch is the tits.”

He starts to pull on Gabe’s nipple, systematic and purposeful; Gabe squirms with sharp keen, hating the tiny coil of pleasure that starts to build in his chest, the way his cock twitches with faint interest--and if Kade’s chuckle is any indication, it hasn’t gone unnoticed.

“Keep doing that, Davison,” he urges, breathless as he digs his fingers into Gabe’s hair and continues rutting against his mouth, cutting off his air with deep thrusts; Davison reaches under Gabe with his free hand and tugs at the other nipple, rolling the bud of flesh between his fingertips, and Gabe’s breath hitches. 

“Knew it,” Jenson cackles, grinning as he speeds up his fucking, plunging into Gabe’s hole again and again. “Bitch likes having his titties milked, don’t you, Reyes? Makes you tighten up real nice. You gonna cum, if you keep getting your slutty little tits played with? Gonna squeal and cum like a girl?”

Kade’s hands in his hair and his cock down his throat prevent Gabe from answering, but it doesn’t matter anyway; he knows what the answer would be, and he’s glad he can’t say. His chest has always been especially sensitive, and since he got the piercings even doubly so--he hates it now, with the way Davison tugs his nipples back and forth, milking him like livestock and finally coaxing a broken, helpless moan from his lips.

How long it goes on for, he can’t say. He knows that Jenson ends up finishing in his ass, and the three become a blur as they shift around him--Davison goes for his ass this time, pushing in deeper than Jenson could ever reach, and Gabe’s cry is silenced by Jenson feeding him his cock, making Gabe taste himself on the thick shaft. Kade shoots his own load across Gabe’s face before he and his knife find Gabe’s chest, the sharp edge of the blade tugging and teasing at his piercings and ruining whatever minute, unwanted pleasure was to be found there.

“Should cut these out,” Kade says thoughtfully, wedging the blade under one end of the barbell and forcing it up; Gabe’s noise of discomfort is stolen by the cock still reaming his mouth, and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, ashamed at his weakness. His fingers claw at the tile floor.

“No….we’ll leave it, for now.” Kade grins, slices the blade across Gabe’s chest, just shallowly enough to break skin. He watches blood well up in the shallow cut and spill down Gabe’s chest, and adds kindly, “I’ll let you keep some of your jewelry, faggot.”

Gabe hates how relieved he is.

But he can’t hang on to that feeling for long, as he’s jerked off Jenson’s cock in time to catch another faceful of cum; it stings at his eyes and clogs up his nose, and his choking, desperate coughs cut off into a yelp as Davison jerks his ass back harshly, snarling his own release as he spills inside Gabe’s slick, open hole, adding his spill to Jenson’s.

He pulls out--Gabe has a brief moment of respite, with his cheek on the floor and the hot, tacky feeling of cum slowly seeping out of him, thinks frantically that maybe they’re satisfied, maybe they’re done--Jenson stuffs the jockstrap back into Gabe’s mouth and he accepts it, just on the off-chance it will spare him more pain. He’s too tired, too sore, to keep fighting; and he learned long ago to recognize when he’s lost.

But he should know--he’s never had such luck.

“Check out his cock,” Davison says, chuckling; and Gabe hates himself for his whimper, for the defeat he feels as he closes his eyes. He just wants it all to be over.

“Well, well….would you look at this?” Kade’s voice is mocking as he grabs Gabe’s ass and spins him around, sharp as his knife’s blade as he flicks at Gabe’s soft cock; Gabe bites back his noise of pain, and as if to spite him Kade gives his cock a hard slap, smirking at the broken, shuddering wheeze his action earns. “Little boy with his little dicky...guess you’re not perfect everywhere, are you, Reyes?”

Davison laughs over Gabe’s lingering moan, crouching down beside Kade to pluck rudely at the silver barbells nestled on the underside of Gabe’s cock. “He knows he’s got a little clit--that’s why it’s all pierced. Trying to make it look bigger.” He laughs again, pinching one of the barbells between his fingers and twisting it sharply, listening to Gabe’s muffled cry and only stopping when he sees the faintest hint of that thin, delicate skin tearing. “Too bad. No amount of metal’s gonna help this shriveled-up thing. No wonder you take cock all the time--this little dicky ain’t big enough to be felt, let alone satisfy someone.”

“So why keep up the charade, then?” Kade hisses, flicking his knife back out and running the back of the blade along the thick vein trailing down Gabe’s cock, mockingly gentle. “All these piercings are doing is creating an illusion--if anyone ever has the displeasure of seeing his cock, they should know just how pathetic it really is, I say.”

The knife’s gleaming tip settles at the base of his first ladder piercing, nudging at the sensitive skin there almost tenderly; Gabe’s breath stops, and then comes out in a choked scream as the blade digs in and wrenches his piercing out, tearing it through the thin flesh to clatter across the floor. Two more rungs on his ladder mean the knife flashes twice more, and by the time all the metal is gone from his cock he’s a bleeding, shuddering mess, twitching fitfully in his restraints, pained enough to try again at escape. Hot and wet streaks down his cheeks, and for a minute he’s sure he’s been spit on again--but then he realizes with a kind of distant horror that he’s _crying_ , weeping on the floor with his cock cut up and blood streaking his thighs, and the other recruits _still haven’t left_.

“Aw...poor little Reyes,” someone coos, and by now their voices blend together and Gabe doesn’t care, can’t care, just presses his face against the floor and tries not to wail, tries to preserve the last shreds of his dignity. “Here, let’s wash away those tears, little princess…” 

Then something else hot and wet splashes across his ass, pools in the curve of his spine and soaks the curls of his hair; he seals his mouth shut against the torrent and doesn’t have to look up to know that they’re pissing on him, three streams equally hot and stinging as they spray over his body, soaking him from head to toe. He tries not to breathe in the acrid tang of it, tries to ignore the way it collects in every dip of his flesh and soaks into the jockstrap between his teeth, sour and salty on his tongue. As they piss on him, he tries not to hear their laughter. He tries to tell himself it will pass, they will go, he will survive and he will pay them back--but then they walk away. They leave him still tied up on the washracks floor, soaked in piss and covered in cum, bleeding from his cut-up cock and his gaping ass, and the notion of revenge feels more like a dream than a promise.


End file.
